Confession of the Wimpy King
by Hanazawa Freya
Summary: "We are water & fire. Impossible to combine. Difficult to understand. But the most powerful when together. The world always seems brighter when you and me are together." Yuuri to Wolfram. "Did I really want to stay on this road longer, knowing it was only going to end in devastation?" Wolfram to Yuuri.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Wimpy King & the Bratty Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuri grins when they get off the car. He gave some dollars and thanked the driver.

Wolfram is still in his pouting and sulking mood.

He knows the Demon Prince with the patience of a twelve year old is now in the brim of burning him to smithereens.

First of all, he knows how Wolfram hates to travel to Earth. For someone who lives in a medieval setting Wolfram were one of those few Demons who are not interested in Earth's technology and the thing they call convenience. For him mobile phones, cars, computers are all 'metallic thrash' that the Demon Prince will never ever want to do anything with.

Just like awhile ago – Wolfram insisted on taking the stairs instead of the escalator. He pulls Wolfram like a kid towards the escalator and he was almost punched by a terrified Demon Prince saying that its full of crap. A moving staircase will never be his friend and not logical.

People kept on looking at them.

Who will not?

A grown up Asian man in black evening suit and a dashing handsome Blonde Haired Green Eyed teenager arguing on either taking the stairs or the escalator.

Being born on Earth and spending time there had given him the growth spurt his Kaa-san and Shori was talking about. He has a more mature face and build, whereas Wolfram – sure indeed gain height and much more handsome than before – but he still looks like a teenager.

So he was enjoying every opportunity he has to put that pout and that cute childish face on Wolfram's face.

Ahhhh~ its been years…

So many years had passed and he misses every opportunity he had with Wolfram.

At the coming age ceremony – he had been very busy with so many things. It was unlike those times with their many adventures, sure they do get into trouble with Dai Shimaron and Small Shimaron and with other human territories but everything went on well… there are many ups and downs and it was never a cherry apple pie life story in the Kingdom.

Running a Kingdom wasnt like handling a bunch of players with good and bad personalities. He had been once again the Captain of their Baseball Team – thanks to Gwendal, Conrart and Gunter's patience and taking his 'Earthly' considerations. Well he had to thank also the 'time difference' that change Shin Makoku.

If before he spent three days to Earth and it will equivalent to three weeks to Shin Makoku – because of whatever happens with the season ending with Saralegui and his coming of age – the time difference is minimal now.

Three days is equivalent to six days on Shin Makoku. He had nothing to worry about Shin Makoku going into a full blast change when he was not around.

Though he had been traveling in and out of the place – he still manage to land himself a spot at a University on Earth.

He always wanted to graduate College and at first to make his parents proud and for him to see what he wanted to be – but now his desire was to make Shin Makoku a more better place without destroying all natural resources.

He had been taking Political Science and urges Murata to take some three more Majors. He needs all the help he can get and Murata was the best man for that matter.

And with that time schedule he rarely sees Wolfram who was given the task to patrol the borders and help with the Administrations to far away land.

At first he was against it.

He doesn't like Wolfram traveling to different countries, especially when he found out that Wolfram was being targeted not by assassins but by Political Marriages from all over the country. It was their 'accidental' engagement that first discourage the proposal to the Demon Prince.

But because he was busy and Wolfram not saying anything to him – their ten year engagement was question not by the Nobles who seem to like their engagement as being as ease – but by the 'hoping Aristocrats' from both the human and the Mazoku side.

The Nobles especially Waltorana at first didn't give it any mind – for him Wolfram being engaged and not being proposed by any pompous ass was the best outcome of the 'accidental slap', so was Gwendal, Conrart and Gunter.

But it seems the 'questionable ten years engagement' was a ridiculous thing for some – who was aiming for him and Wolfram's hand in marriage.

They have been bombarded by messages around the globe and Wolfram who was in Gyllenhaal Land was summon in a hurry.

They were so many demands and summons for them to attend one engagement party. He was totally pissed off because he was still in the middle of a midterm exams and Wolfram according to Gwendal was busy with the training of the new Mazoku wielders.

But this are one of those summons that they cannot just set aside. They need to answer the call to stop the other's prying to their private lives.

When Wolfram arrived at the Castle still daze from the trip – he almost drop his jaw and forget to breathe.

.

.

.

Fiancé for ten freaking years and Wolfram was no longer the beautiful brat he used to see – but rather a dashing handsome man that set his heart apart.

It wasnt the first time that his heart palpitate whenever Wolfram was around - but this is the very first time that he can hear his own hearts beating.

When Wolfram was standing there with his Army – he was like a Majestic being – so damn handsome – he was lost for words… Sure he can still be called beautiful – but he felt handsome is the proper term for him now…

He had gained height, muscles and though he still might look like a teenager – he takes his breathe away…

And when he walk – it was like Moses parting the red sea – all people who greeted the Prince whom they haven't seen for years parted and gave way to the Maou – who they thought was like in a trance.

.

.

.

'Wolfram?'

Wolfram gave him that dashing Bielefeld arrogant smirk and tone, 'How do you do Wimp? Being a good King?'

He doesn't know what happen.

He doesn't know what prompt him.

Right there and then – he grasped Wolfram's face and buried it to his shoulder.

Hugged the Demon Prince for all the world to see.

.

.

.

Many gasped.

Many jaws drops.

Many cries from the distant (because their Demon Prince was stolen or the Maou – no one knows)

Many cheers.

Many let out a whistle and a whoop…

But he doesn't care – he doesn't give a damn.

.

.

.

'O-Oi! Wimp! Proper decorum-'

'To hell with decorum Wolf. I miss you.'

.

.

.

And because of that instead of the proposal being ceased – it bombarded them more with demands.

It was like attesting if the Maou and the Demon Prince are really together – together.

But like he said – to hell with them all.

So…

Here he is…

With Wolfram.

On Earth – for their 'vacation'.

Gwendal with a twitch on those brows and another wrinkle gives in to his demand that he needs a vacation and so was Wolfram.

They wont answer any mails or letters – they just want to rest.

He only have another year to finish college – taking more than two Majors can really drain you.

.

.

.

'Yuuri! Why are we here? What's this place? And are you nuts! We should bring Greta with us!'

Yuuri smirk and pinches Wolfram's face – it really gives him so much confidence and boost nowadays to touch Wolfram freely.

'Brat – did you forget that Greta is a teenager now?'

'More to bring her with us! What if those douchebags came and ask for her hand in marriage! I will not let my daughter be put into some kind of political marriage and against her wishes!'

'Our daughter will never be put into that kind of situation and Wolfram – have you forgotten who are her guardians when we are not with her? And who she takes after?'

Wolfram was silent.

The so called Guardians are the following:

Gwendal von Voltaire with his Earth Maryoku will bury anyone who dares to touch his favorite girl in the world.

Conrart Weller with his sword will definitely slice and dice anyone who dares to even look at his favorite niece.

Yozak Gurrier even with his weird hobby and cosplay will make a munch meat of anyone who dares to even lift a finger to touch his favorite little girl.

Gunter von Christ with his flowing lavender hair will cut anyone with his sword and wind and will forever be banished to Shin Makoku to anyone who would dare to insult the child of the Maou.

And let's add the Witches of Shin Makoku. The famous Witches of Shin Makoku that will keep you all running and hanging.

Lady Cheri, former Maou and the sexiest Demon Queen will not waste any time to put anyone inside a tank and throw to the sea to anyone who dares manipulate her favorite 'grand daughter' into marriage.

Lady Anissina, the scientist and freak inventor will be so damn willing to make test subjects of anyone who dares to step to Blood Pledge Castle with the hopes of marriage to the Princess…

Actually – all in all, just the mention of 'Lady Anissina will receive anyone who wants to visit Lady Greta' will make run of all the suitors to the other direction.

And let's not add that Greta with her beautiful angelic face had inherited in a bizarre way her Papa Wolf's attitude of smiling and then dicing anyone who makes fun of her 'parents' or anyone who badmouths her 'parents'.

.

.

.

'So, what are we doing here? And why the hell are they staring at us? Is this the first time they have seen a Double Black?'

Yuuri shrugs his shoulders and put his arms to Wolfram's shoulder.

Wolfram looks at Yuuri from under his eyes…

Yuuri… has been acting weird since the past few weeks.

Sure they haven't seen each other for a year and so – actually to put it more numerically – they haven't seen each other for three years. Add the days they don't meet because of the schedule – or if they do meet each other its on dinner table while he was busy reading documents and talking to Gwendal and Gunter about the recent activities on the other lands – Yuuri busy with Conrart and Murata talking about the Castle's best interest.

They do see each other – but its like because of their responsibilities and so many things going on – they haven't really seen each other.

He himself cant believe that ten years had already passed and they are still engaged.

Not that he mind or doesn't mind.

He really doesn't care.

If Yuuri wants him – fine.

But he was not some lovestruck teenager who would cry a million tears because the King rejects him. He is a soldier for crying out loud. He had killed, slash, wounded and been in so many battles that one heartache wont incapacitated him.

He knows from the very start where Yuuri's heart lies and that's with women and their skirts.

He doesn't even care if the Wimp cheats on him or whatever.

He had so many things going on and not that he doesn't care – but if he cares – tiny sparks of flame and pain will only be his companion. He'd rather not care and stay friends with the wimp.

But for the life of him he doesn't know what happen to Yuuri – the Wimp?

Since that day he arrived at Blood Pledge Castle – tired, worn out and as sweaty as a horse and smells like a horse – the Wimpy King keeps on showing signs… like…

He cared…

That he actually – truly shows… he cared… about him…

Yuuri hasn't been leaving his side.

And the Wimp all insisted that he stays on their Bedroom.

It was years since he stayed there – after all what was the use of using the Bedchamber when the occupant wasn't there and he got used in using his old room. And he doesn't want Yuuri to see some of his gash, slash, and scars he acquire over the years.

Not that his narcissistic – its more like Yuuri would throw a huge debate about it.

After all, Yuuri was the very first one who objects his mission and was very much against it… and him seeing wounds and scars to his person would likely made him stop his missions.

But he'd rather have the mission than idly stay on the Castle and do nothing.

He is a soldier.

Born and bred for battle.

To protect the Maou.

He had dream of serving Shin Makoku and protecting its people. He had dream of nothing but to help the Maou (whoever for that matter) to make Shin Makoku a better place.

No more worried-wrinkled Gwendal.

No more emo-shut up to the world Conrart.

No more crying in her sleep and unsmiling Cheri.

But a world of peace and harmony.

So scars and a gash of wound were nothing to him.

But Yuuri was like an altogether different person – especially when the Double Black insisted they bathe together and the Maou saw his back…

His naked back with a single whip slash in them.

.

.

.

Yuuri was furious – the water at the pool creates waves and dangerous swirl inside the Royal Bathroom – the floor even gave a small tremble.

'What happen?' Yuuri had asked him but he felt an icy cold menacing tone in them.

He sighs.

It was nothing to be worried about.

'It was a whip slash – from a bullwhip. This human was about to slash an old man because he drop his heavy cargo and I interfere…' when he heard nothing from Yuuri he continued, 'he was old Yuuri… and a human. I cannot let an old man die there in front of me…'

'What did you do?'

He stilled when he felt warm hand at the scar – making a caress – a line – Yuuri was carefully touching the scar.

It looks nasty – he had seen it from his lifesize mirror – the whip slash was long – from his right shoulder to his left waist – creating a red gash.

'Hump! What do you think I've done Yuuri?'

'You… killed the man?'

'No. I didn't. You are against me killing any man. I did burn him though – don't worry! I didn't burn him to kill him – I just spark him a little… to let him know that he pissed me off…' he was waiting for Yuuri's rants about his short temperedness and all that crap about justice…

But nothing came.

He was about to turn and ask when Yuuri embraces him from the back and tightly holds him.

'Y-Yuuri?'

'I'm glad your okay Wolf. I do care about you killing someone – but it outweigh my feelings for your safety. Please don't ever jump in the firing range or whatever. Just do something before anyone can put their hands on you…'

'Y…You're weird you know. What if that circumstances only allows me to kill that person?'

'I trust you Wolfram. You will never resort to killing if you have a choice. I always trust your judgement.'

He was silent.

Truth be told – that was the best compliment he had ever receive from anyone…

'T-Thank you Yuuri… so… get your hands off me now before I turn my fire on you.'

Yuuri chuckles and for the life of him – he had never hear a more sensual and a manly laughter.

Yuuri did change.

'Yada.'

Scratch that – Yuuri still is a wimp.

.

.

.

And here is one of those Wimpy request he got from the Wimp – to go with him on Earth.

Shori gave Yuuri a 'pre-graduation' ticket for passing one of the difficult subject of his major – and now they are in Manchester, England.

The people are staring at them but he only raises his brow.

What?

Is this their first time seeing an Asian?

He looks at Yuuri who only smiles at him and continues to walk with his arms around him.

.

.

.

Yuuri is definitely acting weird.

.

.

.

'What's this Wimp? Why are we standing and being squash by these people?'

Yuuri chuckles and lowers his mouth to Wolfram's ears – it is noisy – with so much people – to be more accurate - 3,500 (2,514 standing, 986 seats) inside the O2 Apollo Manchester, in Manchester, England.

Shori gave him the tour plane tickets and a concert ticket – the concert ticket was supposed to be to their parents – but both have a fifth honeymoon on Scotland instead and Shori gave him the tickets.

They are at the O2 Apollo Manchester to watch a live concert of a famous singer.

He knows that Wolfram likes music and arts – so after their visit of the museum they are here attending the concert.

He knows that many are staring at them…

One thing is for sure – they don't look like brothers.

He is Asian.

Wolfram is an Angel.

Okay – he looks more foreigner than him… after all he may search the whole world – but no one can look and attain Wolfram's beauty and prestige.

The Demon Prince has not just his exterior features – but his amazing attitude and persona that makes him different from everyone.

.

.

.

The concert was in the middle of the performance and Wolfram was enjoying it.

He was surprised – so this is what the Wimp wanted to watch.

Maybe Yuuri was shy to watch it alone and or he doesn't have anyone to bring him with.

Whatever – he will thank the Wimp later.

'Who are those who comes to the show with their friends and in love with them and haven't told them, just fucking tell them alright? So don't waste no time alright?' the British singer told the audiences which earn a whistle, applaud and screams and sweet sounding laughter.

'This song is for you…

.

.

.

 _You've been on my mind_

 _I grow fonder every day,_

 _Lose myself in time_

 _Just thinking of your face_

 _God only knows_

 _Why it's taken me so long_

 _To let my doubts go_

 _You're the only one that I want_

 _._

 _I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

 _Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

 _You never know if you never try_

 _To forgive your past and simply be mine_

 _._

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

 _So come on and give me a chance_

 _To prove that I'm the one who can_

 _Walk that mile until the end starts_

 _._

 _If I've been on your mind_

 _You hang on every word I say_

 _Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name_

 _Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?_

 _And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wolfram was listening so intently and gasped when a pair of strong arms embraces him from the back.

'Y-Yuuri?' he whispered.

'Hmmm…' Yuuri only gave him that answer and hugs him more tightly.

.

.

.

 _I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_

 _Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

 _You'll never know if you never try_

 _To forgive your past and simply be mine_

 _._

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

 _So come on and give me a chance_

 _To prove that I'm the one who can_

 _Walk that mile until the end starts_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wolfram's mind wasn't able to concentrate on the song…

Everything seems to stop and the only thing he knows are those powerful arms now surrounding him.

He glance around and saw many onlookers looking at them…

.

.

.

He doesn't care but – this is Earth.

Yuuri's home!

What the hell is the Wimp thinking about?

.

.

.

 _I know it ain't easy_

 _Giving up your heart_

 _I know it ain't easy_

 _Giving up your heart_

 _._

 _(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_

 _I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

 _(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_

 _I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yuuri grins and hugs Wolfram more tightly…

This is home.

For the past oh so many years, he had adventure, laughter, pains, heartaches of parting and all… but here – amidst all the things that happen in his life… this is where his home is.

Wolfram's powerful body and person.

Wolfram is his home.

Wolfram is his.

.

.

.

In Wolfram's arms he is home… he is where he belongs…

Where he and Greta had a place to go back too…

.

.

.

 _I know it ain't easy_

 _Giving up your heart_

 _I know it ain't easy_

 _Giving up your heart_

 _._

 _So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

 _So come on and give me a chance_

 _To prove that I'm the one who can_

 _Walk that mile until the end starts_

 _Come on and give me a chance_

 _To prove that I'm the one who can_

 _Walk that mile until the end starts…'_

.

.

.

'I love you Wolfram. You're my one and only.'

.

.

.

The people have cheered, applauded and screams the singers name – but all of that was not heard…

Wolfram's heart beat and he stared ahead to the singer who is now talking to her fans…

'Uso…'

'I'm not lying.'

'Yuuri. Stop jerking me around.' Wolfram whispered, with trembling lips.

'You think having you around doesn't affect me at all?' Yuuri whispered back.

'But…'

'I'm not jerking you around. If the person you love is in front of you, at work or wherever, you can't keep it contained at all times. So don't provoke me. Because I won't be able to stop myself.'

'Is this your idea of a joke Maou Heika?'

Yuuri tightens his hold – he doesn't like it when Wolfram calls him Wimp but he hates it and it pains him more when Wolfram calls him 'Heika'

Instead of doing some ridiculous shouting or shaking – he just held Wolfram tightly and whispered, 'Stop with the Heika Wolfram... Don't forget - I'm just a boy - a wimp, standing in front or in our case, behind the most gorgeous-handsome breathtaking Demon, asking him to love me…'

.

.

.

The voice and music of the singer once again echoes the hall.

.

.

.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face,_

 _And the whole world is on your case,_

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love._

.

.

.

'Heika…'

'Stop with your Heika, Wolfram. It doesn't suit you and me. I know it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard… Really really hard for us. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day…'

'Yuuri… you cant just do this to me.'

.

.

.

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

 _And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

 _I could hold you for a million years_

 _To make you feel my love._

.

.

.

Yuuri grins and kisses Wolfram's head when he felt a single tiny wet drop fall on his arm.

'I know… I'm so sorry it took so long… I have always love you. I may not be vocal and yes, I was a wimp then, still a wimp now… but I know now how to say the right words to you… I guarantee that we'll have tough times. I guarantee that sooner or later one, or both of us will want to get out. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life... because I know in my heart you're the only one for me Wolfram.'

.

.

.

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

 _But I would never do you wrong._

 _I've known it from the moment that we met,_

 _No doubt in my mind where you belong._

.

.

.

Wolfram was never a crybaby.

He had been in so many tough situations – so many heart aching situations from a young age but he had seldom cry.

He can count in his hands how many times was that…

All because of something that inevitable and something that he cant do anything about…

But…

But…

He doesn't know why the tears just keeps on flowing and flowing…

.

.

.

 _I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

 _I'd go crawling down the avenue._

 _No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _To make you feel my love._

.

.

.

'So many of us either fear tomorrow or regret yesterday... But me? I won't fear tomorrow if I'd get to be with you Wolf... And I don't regret yesterday cause one yesterday, I met you... you insult me… I slap you. We become engaged. We made a daughter. We become a family… and I fell in love with you…'

.

.

.

 _The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

 _And on the highway of regret._

 _Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

 _You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

.

.

.

'So love me Wolf. Love me… give me your love, your time, your gorgeous divine body… guard me day and night. Stay beside me, walk with me… let's walk hand in hand – on Earth – in Japan, in Shin Makoku… show me your jealousy… run towards me and I will catch you. Scream at me with everything you've got… just don't ever leave me…'

'H-How do you supposed I'll believe you?'

.

.

.

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

 _Nothing that I wouldn't do._

 _Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _To make you feel my love…'_

.

.

.

'I could make you happy… make your dreams come true…'

'Idiot. Don't mimic the freaking lyrics Wimp!'

Yuuri chuckles and kisses Wolfram's nape – he heard the Demon Prince groan in frustration.

'You're a pervert Yuuri!' Wolfram grits his teeth.

'I'll go to the ends of Shin Makoku for you Wolfram…'

'You don't have too Wimp – if I went away Aniue would have my ass-'

'Ah! No. That sexy ass is only for me.'

'Sheesh! What the hell happen to you and you've become such a perv? Did you spend so much time with t Geika?'

Yuuri laughs so softly even though he wants to roll on the floor laughing – it looks like Murata really have a nasty reputation.

'Yeah… and all those times I'm on Earth – here I mean, all I can think of was you.'

'Liar. You have girlfriends Yuuri.'

'Stop there. I would have to argue with you. I am no cheater Wolfram. I really didn't get any girl friends – you can check all the girls who I rejected – even Murata knows this. I was labeled _'homo'_ and _'snob'_ by my classmates for rejecting them all and was accused of faking a 'fiancé' when I really do have a fiancé.'

'WHAT? They dare accuse you of faking a fiancé?' Wolfram hissed and turns around only to have those beautiful obsidian eyes look at him intently. He snaps out of it and turns towards the singer once again.

'Yeah. So – I didn't cheat you Wolfram. How can I cheat when you are the one I'm always thinking off? This Wagamama bishonen puu.'

'Hump!'

.

.

.

'This will be my last song for tonight. Thank you so much for being here tonight! This is Rolling in the Deep – sing with me now!

.

.

.

 _There's a fire starting in my heart_

 _Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_

 _Finally I can see you crystal clear_

 _Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship [shit] bare_

 _See how I leave with every piece of you_

 _Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

 _There's a fire starting in my heart_

 _Reaching a fever pitch_

 _And it's bringing me out the dark_

 _The scars of your love remind me of us_

 _They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

 _The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

 _I can't help feeling_

 _We could have had it all_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _And you played it, to the beat_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

.

.

.

'I love you… I know your life can go on without me, that you can be happy without me… That you can survive without me - you are such an amazing and powerful Mazoku. But even if you turn me away, I will still choose to stay with you and be your sweetest stranger forever Wolfram… but I'd rather that you love me too… as much as I want you… because I love you. I need you Wolfram… because I love you. I try so hard… if you want me to change…'

.

.

.

 _Baby, I have no story to be told_

 _But I've heard one on you_

 _And I'm gonna make your head burn_

 _Think of me in the depths of your despair_

 _Make a home down there_

 _As mine sure won't be shared_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _The scars of your love remind me of us_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _I can't help feeling_

 _We could have had it all_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _And you played it, to the beat_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _We could have had it all_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand_

 _But you played it, with a beating_

.

.

.

'Yuuri no baka. You don't have to change who you are to impress me, I l-like you just the way you are.'

'Just like?'

'… Fine! I - I have feelings for you!'

'What are those feelings Wolf? Tell me…'

.

.

.

 _Throw your soul through every open door (woah)_

 _Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)_

 _Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)_

 _You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah)_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _We could have had it all_

 _._

 _._

 _._

'I love you…'

'Wolf…'

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _We could have had it all_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _It all, it all, it all_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

.

.

.

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief and watches the concert before him…

But his mind and body and his soul is very much preoccupied…

With the Demon Prince who now holds his arms…

.

.

.

 _We could have had it all_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _And you played it to the beat_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _We could have had it all_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _But you played it_

 _You played it_

 _You played it_

 _You played it to the beat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _THANK YOU!'_

The lights have been turn off and people cheered – but the Demon King and the Demon Prince still in a tight back hug.

'Wolfram… I love you.'

'Wimp. I love you.'

Yuuri grins and kisses Wolfram's head.

'Marry me.'

And with that Yuuri gets from his pocket his gift.

Wolfram stared at the box before him.

He looks at Yuuri who only smiles at him.

'Wimp – you need more begging and more crawling – you wont, you know… be forgiven for just gifts? You need a lot more to convince Aniue to make me say 'I do.'' Wolfram grins.

The only one who can stop Yuuri is Gwendal.

If he knows better once his Hahaue learn of this – she would immediately throw a party – plan the wedding in three days – just so to secure her baby and her favorite Majesty.

'Ahh ~ The elder brother. Shori will help me. Shori will do anything to make his younger brother happy.' Yuuri grins and tilts Wolfram's head towards him.

'I love you brat.'

And with that words – right there and then – he kisses the Demon Prince – in front of the 3,500 people plus staff and more staff.

Yuuri grins to the wide eyed blushing Demon Prince.

'Who's the Wimp now?'

Wolfram shook his head, 'You'll still be a Wimp – Wimp!'

.

.

.

Yuuri laughs and with that they walk hand and hand out of the hall – towards their future.

.

.

.

'You know Wolf, you are the reason why even at the saddest part of my life, I smile. Even at my confusion, I understand, even if someone betray me, I trust, even in fear of pain and hurt, I still believe in love. Its all because of you Wolfram. For that devotion and trust. And for always being faithful and always loving me.'

'Yuuri…'

'I know that all you ever wanted me was to be happy. That even if I were to choose someone, you'll be happy for me. But you dont need to be hurt. Who and what I want is just you.'

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
